


First Kiss

by bathala



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Separations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathala/pseuds/bathala
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I tried searching for Kagome's birth date and much like the query of "what is Kagome's eye color," I found a garden variety of possible birthdays (you rock, Team Rumiko). So, I'm sticking to one from MyAnimeList; Kagome as a Pisces (sun) seems fitting anyway.

March 2nd. She says nothing when she awakens the day of her birthday, merely goes through her daily chores and tasks with Kaede and Rin dutifully, and shares lunch with Sango and her children at their neighboring hut. Inuyasha and Miroku are gone for an overnight trip at a village for work the day before and did not expect to return until later at night.

19 years old, six months since her return to the feudal era. Tonight in Tokyo, Mama would have made her favorite dishes for dinner and a cake topped with white frosting and lit candles; Grandpa would have gifted her an old family relic with plenty of humor but questionable usefulness; Souta would have hugged her tightly and tell her she was the best sister in the world (even when she honestly felt she wasn't); and even Buyo would have snuggled up to her leg with special birthday purrs.

She misses them dearly. When the painful ache in her chest reaches and pricks the corner of her eyes with hot salty tears, Kagome moves from her futon in the hut Inuyasha built for her during the three-year absence. She exits out into the clear night.

* * *

Her feet bring her to the Bone-Eater's Well, illuminated by the light of the moon. She peers down and half-expects a glow from deep within, signaling a possibility that she might see the family she left behind one more time, just for tonight. But it remains dark, muted, and closed.

The young priestess sinks to her knees and allows herself to cry against the wooden planks of the well. In the next moment, Kagome feels strong and familiar arms coated in red cloth pull her into an embrace.

She's still crying as Inuyasha holds her. He has enough sense to let her cry out what she needs to, choosing to be silent, and instead holds her to his heart. Eventually, when her sobbing ceases, she lifts her face and the hanyou thumbs away the remaining tears from her cheeks...

He tries to kiss her, to comfort her, to remind her that she isn’t alone in this era, not with him around. But she turns away from him. 

Inuyasha looks at her turned gaze, confused. "Kagome," he begins, "do you regret..." He doesn't want to ask for fear of her answer. "Do you regret coming back here? Would you rather be in your own time, where you were born?"

A wind passes over them and Inuyasha watches as it weaves into Kagome's wavy hair. "No... I only - I miss my family. That’s normal right? The well granted by greatest wish to see you again. I thought it might open up for me just because... it's my birthday."

Somehow, he knew that. It's why he insisted that he and Miroku take the commission in the further town so he could buy Kagome a gift (presently stowed carefully in his pocket-sleeve).

"And on birthdays," Kagome continues, "you're allowed to make a wish."

"Have all your birthday wishes come true so far?" Inuyasha asks.

The priestess thinks for a second and then slowly admits, "Almost. The year I turned 16 years old... I actually wished for you and Kikyo to be reunited, to have the life you could have had together if it were not for Naraku. My wish was for you to be happy, to have your own happily ever after." 

This stuns Inuyasha into speechlessness again, realization hitting him like the large stone he once tried to use to block the entrance of the well. Is that why she - ?

"I'm happy with you, idiot," Inuyasha says. "I'm happy with _Kagome_ by my side." There is another pause. "If I could make one wish right now, I wouldn't ask to become a full demon or human anymore. You know what I'd wish for... that this dumb well works again without the jewel so you can see your Mom, Gramps, and Souta anytime ya wanted." 

Touched by this, Kagome embraces Inuyasha with surprising force that sends him falling a little backwards, getting caught unawares.

"Thank you," she murmurs, looking up at him with her brown eyes. 

"Dummy," he says, tucking a piece of her dark hair behind Kagome's ear. The pair stare into each other's eyes saying nothing, the quiet settling between them like a cool blanket, until Inuyasha speaks again, "I... I really want to kiss you, Kagome. Will you let me?" He brushes a thumb lightly over her bottom lip.

She wants to tell him, 'But I'm not Kikyo,' but instead she replies, trembling, "I’m afraid..."

“Of me?”

She shakes her head. “I'm scared of what I might feel... that afterward, I’ll never want to let you go. Ever.” Not even if Kikyo came back from the dead (again and again).

“I already feel that,” Inuyasha tells her with great certainty. “I would’ve waited for you forever to show up again at the Bone-Eater's Well.”

Kagome lifts her hand to tentatively touch his lips to test how it might feel against her skin. Inuyasha kisses her fingertips. She blushes at this. “Why?” she asks. "Why wait so long for me?"

“Because..." Inuyasha holds Kagome closer. "It’s one thing to wanna die for someone, and of course I’d do that if it meant protecting you, but more than that..." His golden eyes stare imploringly into Kagome's, hoping his words would reach her this time. "I wanna live this life with you. You make me feel happy to be alive. Only you’ve made feel that way, Kagome.” In a husky voice, he whispers, “So shut up and let me kiss you already.” He adds hoarsely, “Please.”

In the next breath, Kagome’s flutters her eyes closed and tilts her head slightly, giving her quiet permission to the hanyou. He closes the space between their two lips, two universes colliding and moving in tandem.

When they finally pull away from each other, Inuyasha looks tenderly at a shy and flushed Kagome and asks the question he’s been wanting to ask the moment he lifted her out from the well. “Marry me, Kagome.”

And even though there is fear in her heart, Kagome wants to be brave, to live long and be happy beside Inuyasha, just as her mother told her to when she left. “Yes, Inuyasha.”

It is a promise sealed with a kiss.


End file.
